Lecciones de vida
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Hay cosas que se aprenden desde la infancia, otras mas mientras crecemos, pero hay otras que debemos afrontarlas siendo adultos, pero ¿que pasa cuando la vida ha sido demaciado facil toda la vida y de pronto da un giro inesperado?


**Hello! bueno despues de meses dentro de mi cabeza pude sacar este OS, y aun me queda otro xD bueno espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lecciones de vida.<strong>

Nunca tubo que esforzarse mucho, siempre conseguía las cosas con el más mínimo esfuerzo y pretendientes nunca le faltaron, sus notas escolares fueron las mejores y siempre fue admirada y popular, rodeada de amigos y nació dentro de una familia bien acomodada.

Pero eso cambió algunos años atrás cuando sus padres perdieron todo gracias a una deuda y un mal manejo en su empresa, ella no sufrió mucho ya que al poco tiempo después conoció a Sasuke Uchiha y logró lo que muchas chicas deseaban, estar con él.

Al mismo tiempo encontró aun joven rubio que siempre la acosaba pidiéndole citas, las cuales negaba por preferir al Uchiha y su dinero sobre aquel rubio.

Terminó la universidad pero nunca tubo la necesidad de trabajar al estar con Sasuke, él le daba todos los lujos que ella exigía por mínimos que estos fueran.

Después del primer año dentro de la universidad nunca volvió a saber de ese chico rubio que tanto le acosaba y realmente nunca se preguntó que había pasado con él, solo lo veía de lejos de vez en cuando en los grados posteriores hasta que terminó.

Todo iba de maravilla para ella, siempre tratada como una reina sin hacer ningún esfuerzo hasta un día en el que le su esposo Sasuke le dio la noticia que cambió todo, perdió su fortuna en una mala inversión.

Furiosa le exigió el divorcio y ahora apenas y tenía para poder vivir, sin experiencia laboral tenía pocas esperanzas de ser contratada y el poco dinero que obtuvo por sus joyas se estaba terminando.

Fue cuando recibió una carta de una invitación a una fiesta de parte de Naruto Uzumaki, ese era el nombre del chico rubio y por el estilo de la invitación y el papel denotaba ser de gran calidad.

Investigó un poco sobre él, lo suficiente para saber que fundó una empresa que ahora es de las mejores y posee una gran fortuna, después de eso nada más le interesó y decidida a tomar lo que pensó que era suyo fue a la fiesta.

Se coloco su mejor vestido, el maquillaje no faltó para resaltar su belleza, lucía espectacular y realmente bella con un vestido negro de tirantes, estaba decidida a reconquistar a ese hombre y tomar su lugar como su esposa sin importarle las replicas, consejos y advertencias de su mejor amiga Ino.

Al llegar al lugar encontró un gran número de personas y muchas bastante importantes reunidas en un enorme salón, ese era el ambiente al que pertenecía.

Observó a varias familias bastante reconocidas reunidas en ese lugar, tal vez en esa noche podría lograr algo más que un compromiso, pero el anfitrión no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Repasó un par de veces el lugar buscando a su amiga rubia o a alguien importante con quien codearse, en su búsqueda encontró algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

Una niñita de larga cabellera roja vestía un lindo vestido morado de una pieza con bordados blancos, por alguna razón esa cabellera se le hacía familiar.

La niña giró lo suficiente para dejar ver sus ojos perlas y una piel tan blanca y pura que al instante reconoció, esa niña era la viva imagen de Hinata Hyuga la tonta y tímida chica de la que solía burlarse en la universidad solo que el color del cabello era distinto.

Buscó con la mirada a una mujer de cabellera azabache de destellos azulados y ojos perlas pero sin éxito, tal vez cometió un error, se acercó a la niña bajando a su altura cuando estuvo frente a ella.

—Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? —Saludó pero ella no respondió — ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió extrañada, definitivamente esa niña era igual que la Hinata que conocía.

—Mis padres me ha dicho que no hable con extraños —Respondió insegura la niña.

—Bueno —Hizo ademán de pensar un poco antes de ocurrírsele una idea —Muy bien, pongámoslo así, esta fiesta es para reunir a los amigos de la universidad de Naruto Uzumaki, en ese caso nadie aquí debería ser un desconocido ¿verdad? —

La niña asintió indecisa.

—S-supongo que si —

—Bien y para hacerlo mas fácil mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura, ahora ¿Me dirás el tuyo? —

—Mito —Respondió la niña.

—Mito-chan que lindo nombre, ahora dime ¿Quiénes son tus padres? —Preguntó con sumo interés.

—No están aquí, aun —Susurró

Cuando iba a preguntar algo mas llegó otra niña de una cabellera roja similar a la de ojos perlas pero ella lo mantenía corto.

—Vamos Mito-chan —Dijo la niña nueva jalando a la otra llevándosela lo más rápido que pudo sin darle tiempo a Sakura de replicar.

Siguió con la mirada el lugar donde se fueron logrando ver una cabellera roja muy conocida por ella, era Sabaku no Gaara uno de sus ex-compañeros, sonrió de medio lado atando cabos, nunca pensó que esos dos terminarían juntos.

Después de media hora llegó Hinata luciendo un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo, generosas caderas y prominente busto, claro que este no venía escotado, era un vestido de una sola pieza de pies a cuello solo con la espalda descubierta, junto a ella Neji Hyuga su primo junto a Tenten otra ex-compañera tomados del brazo.

Al verla llegar varios de los presentes no le quitaban la vista de encima a la Hyuga cohibiéndola en todo momento, a Sakura simplemente le dio igual.

—Hola, cuanto tiempo —Comentó en cuanto tubo frente a ella a Hinata.

—Lo mismo digo Sakura-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo —Respondió el saludo amablemente.

Neji y Tenten no tenían un rostro muy amigable, habían escuchado de sus problemas y por boca de la misma Ino, sus planes.

— ¿No piensan saludar? —Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Neji asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo siendo imitado por Tenten.

—Por cierto Hinata, hace poco me encontré con una niña de unos 5 años, peli-roja y de ojos perla ¿La conoces? —Cuestionó directamente.

—Si, es mi hija —Dijo sonriente.

—Eso pensé y dime ¿Quién es su padre? —Interrogó suponiendo la respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera responder las luces se apagaron en el salón.

—No se preocupen, no es nada —Exclamó un hombre rubio, de orbes azules y tres marcas en sus mejillas con un esmoquin bastante elegante.

Todos voltearon la vista a la parte de arriba del salón para verlo iluminado por un par de reflectores.

—Agradezco de verdad a todos por venir a esta celebración —Comenzó su discurso y Sakura sonrió esperando su oportunidad —Como sabrán, el motivo de esta fiesta no es solo para reunir a mis viejos compañeros de la universidad si no para festejar el éxito total de mi empresa —

Su sonrisa de amplió.

—Pero principalmente para agradecerle —Cerró sus ojos —Agradecerle a esa mujer que fue mi gran inspiración para poder superarme, la causa de que llegara tan lejos con esto —

El ego de la Haruno creció al escucharlo, seguramente hablaba de ella, ya que como lo rechazó al no tener dinero creó esa empresa para poder conquistarla y ahora estaría feliz de corresponderle, solo faltaba esperar que la llamara y asunto arreglado, todos sus problemas se irían por la borda.

—Ella fue mi gran inspiración y mi motivación para no rendirme a pesar de nada — Sakura realizó retoques de ultimo minuto —Gracias a esa maravillosa persona supe lo que era amar y ser amado de verdad —

Eso la desconcertó un poco pero no importaba.

Naruto suspiró.

—Debo decir que fui un completo ciego y un idiota en un comienzo, pero afortunadamente ella logró que abriera los ojos y la amo con toda mi alma —Varias mujeres presentes suspiraron emocionadas —Me costó mucho ganarme el respeto de su familia y lograr cumplir con las condiciones que me impusieron pero finalmente lo logré y he aquí el fruto de mi trabajo —

Su sonrisa se esfumó, ¿El respeto de su familia?, ¿Cumplir con qué condiciones? No entendía nada ahora.

—Sin más preámbulos, permítanme presentarles a la mujer que me robó el corazón y la causa de que todos estemos hoy aquí —Extendió su mano en su dirección confundiéndola a un más que antes.

Vio pasar junto a ella a Hinata en dirección a Naruto subiendo las escaleras.

—Con cuidado —Escucho decir al rubio por el micrófono mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata para ayudarla a subir.

Hinata negó sonriente, de un rápido movimiento se adueño del micrófono.

—Estoy bien, Naruto estoy embarazada no lisiada —La sorpresa de los presentes fue tan grande como la de ella —Así es señoras y señores, mi esposo podrá parecer el hombre más seguro del mundo pero la verdad es que le teme a muchas cosas —Aseguró Hinata guiñando un ojo.

—Amor ¿Olvidas que tenemos algunos inversionistas entre ellos? —Preguntó Naruto un tanto incrédulo por la actitud de su esposa.

—Lo se, pero solo yo conozco tus verdaderos temores y se que a pesar de eso eres capas de lo que sea una vez que te lo propones —Exclamó sonriendo de forma dulce.

Aturdida buscó con la mirada a Gaara encontrándolo en uno de los extremos de la escalera debajo de la pareja abrazando por la cintura a Matsuri, otra chica que solía molestar por ser tan _retraída_ como Hinata, junto a ellos la misma niña de cabellos cortos pero sin señales de la otra.

Varios escalones más arriba subía la pequeña lo más rápido que podía con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

—Y he aquí mi mayor tesoro de todos —Presentó Naruto al ver llegar a la pequeña Mito —Mito Uzumaki, mi hija —Dijo tomando a la niña en brazos.

Mito volteó sonriente al público que aplaudía emocionado, los tres miembros Uzumaki saludaron con una mano antes de que la niña sujetara a ambos padres abrasándolos.

Ino logró ver a su amiga desde la distancia sintiendo tanto pena como alegría de que no cometiera una tontería.

Sakura Sonrió amargamente antes de entender que no tenía posibilidad con él, pero eso no quitaba que no hubiera otros prospectos en ese lugar.

— ¿Crees que entendió? —Preguntó una castaña, de ojos perlas con su vientre abultado.

—No lo se, tu hermana y el dobe se ven felices y no creo que la noten en estos momentos pero tal parece que si —Respondió un hombre de cabellera negra azulada y ojos azabache.

—Creo que fue algo cruel para ella —Opino la castaña.

—Tal vez, pero de alguna forma tendríamos que hacerla entender —Comentó secamente el hombre.

—Siento que en cierta forma debería darle las gracias —

— ¿Por qué? —Se sintió confundido por eso.

—Porque de no haberse divorciado de ti yo no estaría contigo —Respondió de forma dulce.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón —Reconoció sonriente —Pero también fue mi idea mentirle diciéndole que estaba en la quiebra —

—Entonces, gracias a los dos —Dijo colgándose del cuello del hombre para robarle un beso.

—De nada, pero mejor vamos con tu hermana y el dobe y Hanabi —Ella lo vio extrañada —Gracias a ti también por quererme a mi y como soy y no mi dinero —

Ahora fue su turno de besarla.

—Cuando quieras Sasuke, pero me lo agradeces mejor más tarde cuando estemos solos —Exclamó de forma coqueta.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Con mucho gusto —

Se dieron un último beso antes de entrar a la fiesta dirigiéndose directamente con los Uzumaki.

_La lección principal en esta vida es que no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea y solo se tiene una oportunidad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>y bien?... la verdad pense tambien en poner a Shion, pero de pronto pense ¿con quien ponerla? por su lado con Sakura fue facil... nada personal... ¿que tal? tambien llevo tiempo queriendo poner un SasuHana asi que aprobeche de una buena vez, aunque me gusta mas el KibaHana, de hecho no me gusta mucho el KonoHana, lo tolero pero no me gusta mucho, se que tal vez las otras parejas tienen menos posiblidades (especialmente la primera) pero no me importa... total ustedes deciden si les gusto.<strong>___

_**sayo!**_

_**PD: para aquellos que sigan mi fic "¿Casados desde el nacimiento?" pondre conti mañana :D**_


End file.
